Día de la paz
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: Chile ama el día de la paz. // Aparición de algunos países Latinoamericanos, terriblemente emo y resumen horrible y corto xD, One-Shot


LO SIENTOOOOOOOO!!!!!

God, lo siento tanto!!!! Sé que debería estar continuando el fic de los Cuentos y que debería estar siguiendo el de ToñoxLovi, pero es que…no me he podido resistir!!!! Perdón, pero esto me venía rondando desde hace tiempo D:!

Espero disfruten el fic, sin matarme por no continuar los otros ;-;

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada, excepto la versión de Chile:

Costa Rica: http:// nennisita1234 .deviantart .com / art / APH-Hetamerica – 123848133 obviamente le quitan los espacios xD.

* * *

A Chile le encanta el día de la paz. Ella piensa que no hay día que se iguale.

Es por eso que insiste en celebrarlo cada año en su país, aún cuando está ansiosa de conocer los territorios de Suecia o Liechtenstein.

Le gusta mucho celebrarlos en su país; Así puede disfrutar con Inglaterra de las historias de Chiloé*, puede divertirse con Rusia en la Cordillera de los Andes, puede comer chocolate artesanal con Bélgica y Suiza, sacarles fotos a Suecia y Finlandia con Hungría, pasear por el parque japonés del cerro San Cristóbal con Japón, cuidar de Misifus* junto a Grecia, comer miel de Maple junto a Canadá, jugar videojuegos con tío América*, comer un asado con Argentina, disfrutar de historias divertidas con China, simplemente compartir una tarde amena con Hong Kong, comer chiclets con Perú, recibir flores preciosas por parte de Francia (y uno que otro acoso), cocinar con Finlandia, pasar un rato en familia con papá España y mamá Lovi, comer pasta y wurst con Alemania e Italia, divertirse un rato con Dinamarca, Noruega e Islandia o fastidiar a China junto a Corea.

Sí, por que para eso es el día de la paz, para no estar peleando, y aunque suena infantil, a ella le encanta.

También, por esa misma razón, en cada ocasión insiste en alargar un poco más dicho día. Después de todo ¿Por qué conformarse con solo un día?, ¿No era más divertido pasar más tiempo sin pelear?.

Era de esta forma, como el dichoso día se había alargado una semana completa*, celebrándose (como cada año) en Chile.

Pero lo que más le gusta a Chile del día de la paz, es cuando puede ver reírse a todos a carcajadas con el Kramer*, el Dinamita Show* o simplemente cuando le pone el pie a Costa Rica y éste se manda un tortazo en el piso. Bueno, aun que después de que papá España le metiera un tortazo a ella y la castigara en la pared, seguía siendo satisfactorio, especialmente si a los tomates de España podía ponerles ají.

Sin embargo, como todo lo bueno tiene un lado malo, el día de la paz (o semana) debe terminar, volviendo todos a sus asuntos y rencores. Es esto la única cosa que Chile odia del día de la paz, pero ella y su maldito orgullo no le hacen las cosas más fáciles; Nuevamente estará peleada con todos sus hermanos, sabe que odiará a papá España, que no tendrá contacto con mamá Lovi en mucho tiempo, que solamente verá a Inglaterra en las visitas oficiales, que tendrá que comerse sola los chocolates artesanales, que no verá a China tampoco en mucho tiempo, que no habrán juegos divertidos con Corea, que los paseos con Japón y las tardes tranquilas con Hong Kong tendrán que esperar al próximo año, que no va a poder probar el delicioso wurst y la rica pasta de Alemania e Italia hasta el próximo año, que todos los lindos momentos que pasó en el día de la paz llegan a su fin.

Y aun que tiene álbumes y álbumes repletos de fotografías de esos días, no puede consolarse, por que sabe que luego de recordar esas lindas memorias, vendrán los tragos amargos, los cuales son pan de cada día.

Y ella suspira, llena de tristeza y cansancio, intentando pasar las penas con un plato de porotos con mazamorra* y buen trago de chicha*, por los cuales sabe que subirá más de un kilo.

Pero donde peor la pasa, es en su cumpleaños.

Si, recibe llamadas telefónicas de sus hermanos, de papá España y de Inglaterra, pero solamente son eso. Llamadas telefónicas. No hay ningún abrazo, mimos en la cabeza o regalos, simplemente llamadas telefónicas.

Es por eso que adora el día de la paz, y sabe que no hay día que se le iguale.

Al menos, ella creía eso, por que ahora no sabe que pensar. Oh, pero ustedes se preguntarán ¿A que se debe? Pues bien…

Luego de haber acompañado a Michelle a la parada militar, regresó rápido al Palacio de la Moneda, encerrándose en su habitación con un plato de charquicán* y dos botellas de chicha, enciende la tele y pone sus videos de Kramer. Y sin embargo algo interrumpe su panorama, bufando exasperada baja a la cocina a dejar los platos en el fregadero, se dirige a la puerta dispuesta a gritarle unas cuantas verdades a la cara al hijo de puta que se atrevió a obligarla a ponerle pausa a sus maravillosos videos de Kramer.

Sin embargo, no puede evitar quedar con la boca abierta al ver a casi todas las naciones ahí, de lo más felices y con cara sonriente.

-Que… ¿Qué están…?

-Venimos a celebrar tu cumpleaños, ché-Argentina.

-Pero…hoy no…

-¡Mira! Traje chiclets, no te quiero ofender pero creo que son mejores tus Miti-Miti*-Perú.

-Estás bien? No has dicho nada-Canadá.

-_Quién?_

-Canadá, ya sabes, el que te da de comer.

-Sobrinita, _is something wrong?_-América.

Todos, todos y cada uno de los que ve solamente en el día de la paz, el día que tiene marcado con un círculo rojo en el calendario.

Se le nubla la vista. No va a llorar, no va a llorar, por que es una mujer chilena, y ante todo está el orgullo…

…A la mierda con el orgullo.

-¡¡¡EEEEK!!! ¡¿Que te pasa?! _Why are you crying?!_-Inglaterra.

-Es…e-es que…

-_J'adore le Chili_, ven con Onii-Sama para que te consuele~-Francia.

Y no puede evitar llorar más fuerte, pero no está triste, está inmensamente feliz.

Por que ahora sabe que el único día que se compara al día de la paz, donde puede ver a todos sin estar peleando, es su cumpleaños.

Y eso es algo que para ella, no tiene precio.

* * *

Ok, salió emo y horrible e_e

TRADUCCIÓN // CONCEPTOS // ACLARACIONES:

Chicha: Se prepara con fermentado de uva, algunas personas le ponen aguardiente.

Charquicán: Plato típico de la gastronomía chilena, se prepara con zapallo, carne de diferentes tipos, papas y cebollas. Aun que comparte el mismo nombre que un plato peruano su preparación y consistencia es completamente distinta.

Chiloé: Es un archipiélago localizado en el sur de Chile. Tiene una variada mitología, una parte de los habitantes y otra de extranjeros europeos, si se dan cuenta es el lugar perfecto para Iggy, que adora la mitología y esas cosas xD.

Misifus: La mascota de Chile xD.

"Semana de la Paz": Simplemente un ideal de esta loca autora.

Kramer, Dinamita Show: Comediantes chilenos. El Kramer imita de forma graciosa a las celebridades de la TV, mientras que el Dinamita Show hacen comedia en vivo xD.

Porotos con Mazamorra: Otro plato de la gastronomía chilena. Son porotos granados a los que se les pone mazamorra, hay personas que les ponen carne encima y son verdaderamente exquisitos.

Chiclets: Tengo entendido que son chicles peruanos…o algo así, lo siento, no se mucho de dulces peruanos u.u

Tío America: En uno de sus tantos tratados, Chile tiene tratados con America, así que me pareció lindo poner que ella lo considera como su tío :3

Miti-Miti: Chicle que se vende acá en chile, tiene una mitad de un sabor y la otra de otro sabor LOL

_Is something wrong?_: Pasa algo malo?

_Why are you crying?!_: Por que estás llorando!?

_J'adore le Chili_: Mi amor Chile.

Bien, creo que es todo.

Me estoy esforzando en continuar los otros fics, pero tengan algo de paciencia!!! Los delirios de esta autora loca la obligan a escribir cosas así ;-;


End file.
